Love Can Find You Anywhere
by Kina666
Summary: AU ItaDei One-shot! Deidara begins his first year as an Art professor at the esteemed Konoha University. There he finds not only his nich in life, but his soulmate. WARNING: Yaoi,Lemon,fluff, Deticated to Hotaru-chan!


Love Can Find You Anywhere.

By: Kina666

Pairing: ItaDei

**Warning:** Alternate Universe,Yaoi, fluff, OOC and Sexual content.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto. I only dream about it. XD**

* * *

From the moment Deidara first laid eyes on the raven-haired angel, he was infatuated. It was his first day as the Fine Arts Instructor at the University of Konoha. After speaking with the Headmaster, a man by the name of Sarutobi, he was pointed in the direction of the professors lounge area where he was to meet a few of the other professors.

The room was large and spacious, decorated in neutrals of black, white and slate gray. It had very contemporary feel, there was a small kitchenette area that had marble counter tops, and sinks made with stainless steel. In the center of the kitchen there was a small island with a vase of wild flowers atop. The dark oak wood cabinets with brass handles were filled to the brim with various types of food. The kitchen was open to the large lounge which consisted of a large flat screen TV surrounded by couches and armchairs.

There were men and women his age and older spread throughout the room, milling about talking and discussing the upcoming semester. Feeling a little out of place, Deidara began to fidget with the sleeves of his white button down shirt. He had forgone the tie and jacket since it was merely orientation for the professors to prepare for the new teachers and students. Gathering what confidence he had, he straightened up his posture and walked boldly into the room.

Scanning his surroundings, he spotted a young red-haired man who looked a few years older than him by a table harboring a sign with the words Art Professors. Making his way over, he introduced himself to his fellow instructor.

"Hajimemashite boku wa Katsu Deidara desu, un." He stated with a friendly smile and a polite bow, "douzo yoroshiku, un."

The red-haired man looked at him with a polite yet bored look before calmly responding in a monotone. "Hajimemashite boku wa Akasuna Sasori desu," with a polite bow, "douzo yoroshiku."

A little put off by his monotone voice, Deidara smiled a strained smile before continuing. "I'm the new Fine Arts Professor, un. I saw you over here and hoped you could give me a rundown of how the art department here works, un."

Letting out a small sigh, Sasori explained that he was the Art History Professor and then politely informed Deidara of the Art departments system before excusing himself. Mulling over all the new information, Deidara ignored Sasori's disinterest and picked up his roster for his first semester of class. Scanning the list of names, Deidara was slightly surprised to recognize a name.

Before he could think more on the subject of his students, he was approached by a woman with blue hair held back to one side with a flower colored a lighter tint than her hair.

"Konnichi wa! Watashi wa Konan! Welcome to Konoha University! I hope you found everything okay, this is the first year we've done things this way. Usually we have all the information mailed to the professors a month before the start of the semester, demo this year Sarutobi-sama decided to try something new, and since we've added a record breaking number of new professors he felt an orientation would be necessary."

Chuckling at the woman's enthusiasm, Deidara raised his hands in a calming manner, revealing tattoos of what looked to be mouths on the palms of his hands, as he responded. "Hai, hai! Boku wa Deidara, un. I found everything fine, un. I'm actually kind of glad I'm not the only new professor, un."

Konan smiled, "Oh don't worry, since there was a flood of new students last year, we ended up being short handed so Sarutobi-sama decided this year we should have more professors." Chatting a few moments more, Konan excused herself so she could go speak with other new professors.

Leaning against a nearby wall, Deidara set his briefcase on the floor by his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. Watching the people around him, Deidara observed his fellow faculty as they talked comfortably in small groups. After a few moments of feeling left out and nervous, Deidara sighed before gathering all of his papers and carefully placing them in his new briefcase before proceeding towards the door.

_This was boring, un. I'm not too good at meeting new people, un._

Smiling at Konan who was speaking with an orange haired man with lots of piercings, Deidara ambled through the door and outside towards the Arts building. The campus was large, spread out and filled with plenty of trees, and he found himself admiring the scenery as he made his way towards his classroom.

Entering the building, Deidara found himself down the hall and at the door of his classroom. Pulling out the key he found attached to his roster; he unlocked the oak door and pushed it open revealing an empty art studio. There were tall adjustable desks for the students, potters wheels in the back right corner, a large pile of canvas in the back to the left of the wheels, and a large cutting table in the center of the back, dividing the storage from his personal work area.

His own work area consisted of a large wooden desk with room for his laptop and personal effects. Behind his desk, pushed to the wall, was an adjustable desk of his own with a light table to the left. Walking over to his desk Deidara pulled out his laptop and sat down in the comfortable cushioned desk chair and booted his Mac book to life. Leaning back, he spun idly in his chair opening desk drawers and exploring his new work area.

Hearing the tell tale 'Ding' of his computer Deidara opened his lesson plans and started reviewing them to finish last minute details before sending them to the printer located between a few desktops to the side of the room.

Saving his work, he opened a new document and began writing the syllabus for his courses. Finishing his work for the beginning of the semester, he saved and printed it before checking his watch to see it was only around two in the afternoon. Collecting his things, he turned the lights off and locked up, before making his way down the halls to look for a copier.

Walking the halls, he noticed that the building was practically empty. Reveling in the silence, Deidara absentmindedly continued to look for a copier as he took in the beautiful artwork displayed along the walls.

Reaching the end of the hall he took a right and continued on, but soon enough began to hear the most alluring piano music he'd ever heard. It was light, airy and flowed through the halls like it was welcoming him. Forgetting about his search for the copier, he began to follow the direction of the soft melodies and harmonies. The music lead to an open door at the end of the corridor. Biting his lip, Deidara stepped forward through the open door only to gasp softly at the sight before him.

There in the front of the room sitting on the piano bench, playing the haunting melodies was a dark-haired angel. His face was pale and unblemished with a straight nose and sharp jaw line giving his face a strong aristocratic look. With his eyes closed, his long, thick lashes rested delicately against his cheeks, his face the embodiment of content, relaxation and harmony.

Hearing Deidara's gasp, the god-like mans long, nimble fingers instantly stopped flowing over the black and white keys and his eyes snapped open and darted to the blonde mans frozen form. Dark onyx eyes clashed with azure as they locked gazes. Staring into those eyes, Deidara felt himself get lost as he fell deeper and deeper into that dark, hungry gaze.

Those eyes, they were so light, so expressive and magnificent. He had striking, warm blonde hair, a slender build, with strong, lean arms and legs. His face was tan, flushed an adorable pink that was so enticing. Itachi could feel the strong energy surging through him as he took in the beautiful man in front of him.

He had been playing for a while now, taking time to get lost in the music that flowed through his finger tips on to the keys of his classroom piano. Ever since he was little, he had always loved music, the harmony and serenity that only came when his fingers touched the smooth keys. If there were anything that calmed him it was music.

All the significant events in his life had been centered around music. When he lost his first baby tooth it was because he tripped over his mothers piano bench and face planted. When he entered Junior High he started playing in the band, or when he lost his virginity at a concert. After graduating High school he was accepted into the most prestigious colleges because of his musical talent. Then he landed his dream job as a Music Professor at the famous Konoha University.

And now, meeting this delectable, golden-haired angel.

Not breaking the connection, Itachi slowly stood up and gracefully made his way over to the dazzled blonde. When he was not even a foot in front of him, the golden-haired man seemed to snap out of his daze with a small jump, and he couldn't help but smirk as he began to stutter out an apology.

"G-gomen ne! I-I was looking for a copier and heard you playing and I was curious, un. I'm sorry for interrupting you, un!" The man's flushed cheeks seemed to glow even brighter as he looked down, biting his full, plump lips all the while fiddling with his briefcase nervously.

A small smile crossed Itachi's face as he placed a finger under the fair-haired mans chin and tilted his face up to meet his eyes. " It's fine. I'm Itachi, may I ask your name?"

The blonde seemed to flush even more from embarrassment as he stuttered out his name. "D-Deidara, un."

Smiling, Itachi stroked Deidara's cheek marveling at its soft texture and rosy color as he looked deep into the blonde's bright blue eyes. "It's nice to meet you Deidara-kun."

Blushing even brighter, Deidara replied with a soft, "Nice to meet you too, un." Averting his eyes to the side, Deidara stuttered his way through another apology. "I-I'm really sorry for interrupting you, un. Your playing was beautiful, and I couldn't help but be curious, un."

"Think nothing of it, demo thank you for your kind words. Now, you said you were looking for a copy machine? Would you allow me to escort you to our coffee room? It has a copy and fax machine along with a few computers and other such things."

Deidara nodded almost unnoticeable as Itachi brushed a bit of his bangs out of his face, and reached down to grab his free hand. Smiling a charming smile, Itachi started to lead him out of his classroom and down the hall towards the break room.

Unable to speak, Deidara quietly followed behind as he was lead through the unfamiliar halls to the break room by his own personal sex fantasy. He was in daze as he watched the sexy dark-haired man walk gracefully ahead of him, his hips rocking back and forth with each step. With his attention else-where, Deidara took his time admiring his view of this fine specimen of man.

Starting from the bottom up he took in Itachi's black dress shoes, recently shined, his pressed black dress pants, leather belt, and tight fitted black button up shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, conforming to his sculpted torso.

As his eyes trailed upward, he gawked at the long flowing waves of black tresses that trailed between Itachi's shoulder blades. The smooth, silky looking locks were held back at the base of his skull in a low ponytail that reached his lower back.

_What I wouldn't give for hair as long and beautiful looking as that, un. I wonder what his secret is for getting it to shine so much, un. I bet it's as soft as it looks, un._

Deidara was broken out of his thoughts when Itachi glanced back and caught his gaze. Embarrassed at getting caught staring, he turned a rosy red and quickly averted his eyes to the paintings lining the walls not catching the slight grin that crossed Itachi's face.

Itachi could feel the heated gaze on his back, and put a bit more rock into his hips as he walked towards the break room. He felt as if he might melt under the weight of Deidara's inspection of his body. Unable hold back, he glanced over his shoulder and caught those beautiful blue eyes with his dark gaze and grinned a bit as the fair-haired man blushed that enticing rosy color and looked away.

Smirking, Itachi took his own turn to admire the sexy, yet shy man behind him. A pair of converse sneakers peaked out from beneath the hem of a pair of dark black pinstripe dress pants held up with a black, silver studded belt. He wore a tight, white button down dress shirt that wasn't tucked in and had the top few buttons undone showing a peak of his hairless chest.

His eyes moved from the inviting opening of Deidara's shirt up the length of his neck to his delicate jaw line. Taking in his boyish appearance, Itachi committed Deidara's face to memory, the tan shade of his skin, his slightly rounded jaw, straight nose, plump cheeks and the large, slightly feminine shape of his piercing sapphire eyes.

Saving the best for last, he took in the unique golden color of his slightly choppy tresses held up in a half ponytail. It was so dimensional and sleek looking as it draped over his shoulders like a tempting fresh spun silk. The long bangs framing the left side of his face was so sexy, covering his left eye giving him a slightly mysterious look.

Turning his eyes forward, Itachi lead Deidara to a small hidden doorway that had come into view. Finally releasing the hold he held on the blonde's thin, slightly rough hand, he pulled out a ring of keys, and unlocked the door before holding it open allowing the shy man to step through ahead of him.

Following after Deidara, Itachi softly closed the door after him and showed his companion to the copier that sat in the far corner of the break room.

"This is our break room, we can come here between classes to get a cup of coffee, eat lunch or make use of the copier and fax machine. The door isn't usually locked, but since the semester doesn't start for another week or so it's kept locked and only the department head has the key."

Slightly uncomfortable in the presence of such a sexy and good looking male, Deidara merely nodded and started making the copies he needed. Once the settings were set, and the machine began to shoot out his copies, Deidara turned nervously back to the obsidian haired angel only to find him watching his every move with smoldering eyes.

Deidara began to bite his lip out of nervousness once again as the man before him openly ogled him. He had never had someone look at him with such intensity before, and it was quite startling. While he knew that he wasn't ugly per say, Deidara couldn't help but feel plain and ordinary next to this Adonis.

He had a few boyfriends before, but none of them had worked out, all because he wasn't appealing enough to keep them. Now here he was in the presence of a god among ningen, who was looking at him as if he were the sexiest thing alive. He could feel his cheeks flush again with embarrassment as he was put under inspection, and he looked away, afraid to see the disappointment in Itachi's face when he realized how plain he was.

If there was one thing Itachi was good at other, than playing piano, it was reading people, and what he was reading from this delectable blonde did not make him happy in the slightest. It occurred to him that this man had a very low self-esteem, and that being in his presence, having his attention was making the poor man skittish.

One thing was certain; he would correct this mistake and exact vengeance upon whoever made this man think so low of himself. Walking over to the fair-haired beauty, Itachi smiled a soft smile and took a hold of his hand when he was within distance as he spoke in a smooth and soothing tone.

"Deidara-kun, after you finish here are you busy? I was hoping to take you to a late lunch."

Looking up bashfully in disbelief, Deidara responded with a stuttered, "Iie, un." His eyes glazing over when Itachi's smile spread across his face and happiness lit up his dark eyes, brightening up his features.

"Good," Itachi replied, "There is this nice little café down the street I think you would like."

After picking up his finished copies and storing them away safely in his briefcase, Deidara followed Itachi back to his classroom to lock up before heading down the street to the café for a late lunch.

At the café, they sat in a slightly isolated corner and ordered some coffee and sandwiches. While waiting for their order, Itachi slowly coaxed Deidara out of his shy and shell and into easy conversation. They talked back and forth, telling each other about their interests, hobbies and anything else that they could think of.

Soon enough they broached the subject of love interests and significant others.

"So, Deidara-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" Itachi asked lightly as he sipped his black coffee, his eyes focusing on Deidara's face at all times. Deidara merely looked down at his food in response and chuckled.

"Girlfriend, un? While I can appreciate the beauty of the female body, I have to admit Itachi-san, I'm not interested in women, un."

Taking a bite of his sandwich, he switched the focus back to his companion. "What about you Itachi-san, un? I'm sure you have men and women lining up to have a chance with you, un."

Chuckling nonchalantly in amusement, Itachi wiped his mouth clean of bread crumbs before replying. "You could say that, but I too have to admit I prefer the male body over the female. So shall we rephrase our question? Deidara-kun, do you currently have a boyfriend?"

Taking a sip of his cappuccino Deidara smiled a grim smile. "I must confess that I just recently went through a break up with my boyfriend, un. He didn't want me to take this job at Konoha University, he would have rather I stay in Iwagakure and play 'housewife' for him while he lived out his dream, un. I didn't want that and told him so and he left me, un."

Itachi's expression became remorseful as he reached across the table and took hold of Deidara's hand in an attempt to comfort him. "I'm sorry to hear you had to deal with someone so inconsiderate to your feelings and dreams, but I have to say I'm glad you don't have to put up with him any longer. I am also quite pleased that you are not currently in a relationship, I hope you don't think me too forward but would you consider going out with me to dinner tomorrow night?"

When Deidara spoke about his recent breakup, this reaction and response was by far not what he was expecting. His shock was prominent as he looked at Itachi in surprise. Realizing that he was still waiting for an answer, Deidara mentally slapped himself and stammered out, "I-I guess, un," his cheeks stained a familiar rosy tint.

Reaching up, Itachi stroked Deidara's blushing cheek with a small, fond smile on his face. "If you would be willing to give me your phone number and address I will pick you up around 7pm?"

Captivated by the warm look Itachi was giving him, Deidara merely nodded slowly as he began nibbling on his lip. Breaking away after a few more moments, he reached inside his briefcase for a pen and paper. Scribbling his number and address on the paper in his loopy and slightly sloppy scrawl, he ripped the paper in half and shyly pushed both to Itachi along with the pen. "Do you think I could have your number as well, un?"

Nodding, Itachi accepted both papers and pen and smirked at Deidara's script, before gracefully writing him name, number and even address in a cursive that looked much like calligraphy. Handing it back to Deidara, Itachi pocketed his half and calmly stood, throwing a few twenties down on the table. "Thank you for the wonderful company Deidara-kun, but I'm sorry to say that I have a few errands I need to run, so I must be going." Leaning across the table, Itachi pushed a bit of bang out of Deidara's face and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "I look forward to tomorrow night," He whispered in a low, husky tone. Straightening up, Itachi turned and sashayed out of the café, smirking as he peaked over his should and saw Deidara blushing and holding his cheeks from embarrassment.

With their first official date set for the next night, fate stepped back to let the relationship bloom and grow.

Promptly at 7pm the next night Itachi knocked on the door of Deidara's average sized apartment. On his third knock the door opened revealing a shirtless Deidara, presenting his tan, slightly muscular chest. Blushing, Deidara invited Itachi in while he finished getting ready.

"Gomen, I'm running a bit late, un. I fell asleep and forgot to set my alarm, un. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be ready in a second, un." Deidara walked through the hall, back to his room to grab a shirt and his jacket, leaving Itachi in the main sitting area.

Once Deidara disappeared into the back, Itachi took this chance to scope out his surroundings. The sitting area was large and opened into a slightly small kitchen area. The walls were a calming creamy color and there was a TV on the far wall surrounded by black leather couches and a recliner. The floors were made of a dark stained oak, leading down the hall and into the kitchen.

Nodding in approval, Itachi sat himself in the comfortable leather recliner giving him a perfect view down the hall, where he could hear his date moving about. A few moments later the door at the end of the hallway opened and Deidara walked out in a black rocker t-shirt and a pair of slightly fitted dark wash jeans that had holes in the knees and was held up by a familiar studded belt. On his feet he wore a pair of low-top converse with purple shoelaces. He had a black zip-up hoodie draped over one arm as he chained his wallet to his belt-loop and put it in his back pocket.

Itachi smirked at Deidara's clothes. "Well aren't you just a little rocker kid."

Biting his lip, Deidara fiddled with his hoodie as he quickly explained. "I-if it's not appropriate I can go change if you want, un. This is just my style of clothes outside work, un."

Chuckling, Itachi reached forward and grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him towards the door. "If you haven't noticed, I rather think we match."

Deidara looked at Itachi's outfit and chuckled a bit when he noticed it was fairly similar to his own. Itachi had a pair of dark, and tight skinny jeans held up by a black studded belt. He had a black band tee of his own and a black leather jacket with zippers all over. On his feet he wore a pair of high-top converse with lime green shoelaces.

Locking his apartment door behind him, Deidara followed Itachi to the parking lot. Itachi lead him passed most of the cars until they stopped in front of a sleek, black motorcycle with red cloud-like designs along the side.

"Holy shit, un! We're riding on that, un!?"

Deidara's shocked expression caused Itachi to laugh quietly to himself. "Yes, Deidara-kun, we're riding on my motorcycle. Unless you've never ridden one and you're… _scared_. Then I suppose we could take your vehicle."

Glaring at his laughing date, Deidara sputtered in anger, his face turning a dark red. "I'm not scared, un! I was just surprised, un! Besides I ridden on plenty motorcycles, un!"

Not buying his lie in least, Itachi straddled the bike and turned the key, roaring it to life, causing Deidara to jump slightly. Nervous, Deidara carefully maneuvered himself straddling the bike behind Itachi, wrapped his arms tightly around the dark-haired mans slim waist. Making sure Deidara had a good grip; Itachi twisted the throttle and took off into the night.

Together they raced through the streets, the wind blowing their hair behind them as they sped towards their destination, which had not been revealed.

They pulled into the parking lot outside a well known private club. The building was plain red brick with a large neon sign above the door reading Akatsuki. Turning off his bike, Itachi allowed Deidara to carefully climb off before following his lead and grabbing his dates hand before walking towards the door of the exclusive invite only club.

At the door stood a large, muscular man who looked like a cross between a steroid taking pro-wrestler and a member of the Blue Man Group. His skin looked to be tattooed a light blue color, and his face was stern with a sharp jaw thin nose and beady dark eyes. His neck had tattoos of what looked to be gills like from a fish or aquatic animal.

At spotting Itachi his stern and intimidating face broke out into a large, slightly scary grin. "Hey Itachi-san! Haven't seen you in a while. I see you decided to finally invite someone to the club."

"Kisame." Itachi's tone was polite and friendly at the same time as he briefly shook hands with the monstrous man before going on to introduce Deidara. "This is Deidara-kun, my date for the evening, and hopefully more evenings to come. Deidara-kun, this is Kisame, he is what you could call the bouncer for our little club."

Smiling hesitantly at the large blue man, Deidara looked to Itachi with slight confusion. "Itachi-san, where are we, un?"

Pulling Deidara past Kisame through the door, Itachi took both their coats and hung them on the peg attached to the wall of the narrow hallway the entered. Smiling he took hold of his blonde haired date's hand and lead him down the hall into a private room that held a dining table set for two.

"We are currently in a privately owned club named Akatsuki. This club is invite only, and I am not only a permanent member, but one of the co-founders and main investors. Meaning I get privileges most do not. For our first date I brought you here for a private dinner for two, so that we may talk and get to know one another better."

Pulling out one of the wooden chairs that was tucked under the table, Itachi motioned for Deidara to sit before pushing his chair in and sitting in his own chair cross the small cloth covered table.

Looking around in wonder, Deidara took in the beautifully decorated room. The walls were a dark burgundy color and the drapes were black hiding the large wall of windows in the back of the room. The lights were dimmed and in the center of the small circular table was one deep red lit candle, making the room smell faintly of roses.

Smiling across the table, Itachi picked up a menu and handed to Deidara who took it with a small smile of his own. "We have our own personal staff, they handle pretty much everything, and our chef is very talented. If there is anything specifically you want, do tell me and I can have Chef Naruto prepare it for you no trouble."

They spent the next few moments in a compatible silence, Deidara happily skimming his menu while Itachi sat, hands folded on the table, watching Deidara with a pleasant smile. The silence was broken when a young man stepped in and walked to the side of the table, a pad of paper and a pen in his hand.

"Konban wa Itachi-sama, Deidara-sama. What would you like to have this beautiful evening?" He spoke softly, a small enjoyable smile adorning his tanned face.

Nodding, Itachi spoke in a calm tone. "I will have my usual, and could you bring us a bottle of warm sake please?"

"Of course Itachi-sama, and Deidara-sama?"

The young man turned to Deidara who blushed, unused to being addressed with such high esteem. " I would like the traditional Iwagakure meal, with grilled fish and steamed vegetables, un.

Scribbling his order down, the waiter bowed politely, picked up the menu's and exited the room with a click of the door. He came back a few moments later with a bottle of warm sake and two glasses, which he placed on the table before quickly making his exit. Once again alone, Deidara turned back to Itachi who had yet to take his eyes off his blonde dinner mate.

"So Deidara-kun, you're the new Fine Arts Professor I hear, how long have you been interested in the arts?" Itachi's eyes never wavered from watching his dates reactions and expressions as he poured himself and Deidara glasses of sake.

Accepting the glass with a smile, Deidara took a sip to calm his nerves before responding with enthusiasm. "Ever since I was a kid, un! I used to paint and color and make small sculptures out of play dough, un. Then when I got into high school I started taking specialized classes and I had a part-time job at a local art supply store, un. I used the money I earned to sign up for courses they had at the community college near my house, un. When I told my family I wanted to sculpt, they laughed and said I would never get anywhere with my art, un. But my art is the most important thing I have, and it's the only thing I'm really good at, un. So I ignored them, moved out and went to college and got my MFA, un. After college I tried life as a free-lance artist, and I got by, demo it wasn't as stable as what I wanted, un. So I went back to college and got a teaching degree, un. I taught High school art classes for five years before I decided to try to become a professor, un." Taking another sip, he looked to Itachi and inquired with his own question. "What about you, un? Have you always liked making music and playing the piano, un?"

A strange light entered Itachi's eyes at the mention of his music and Deidara could tell that music was very important to him. " I got into music when my Kaa-chan forced me to take piano lessons. She said it was to make me a well rounded person, she never expected for me to love it so much and to want to play the piano as my profession. When I told her I wanted to be a composer, to create music for the rest of my life, she just smiled and thought I would change my mind later. I never did. I spent most of my childhood and teenage life playing the piano, practicing to get as good as I could. I played in competitions and things of that sort during high school to add on to my transcript. People called me a musical genius, but I paid no mind to them, all I cared about was my music and proving to my family I could become the composer I dreamed. My parents were against me going to college as a composer. My Tou-san wanted me to have a stable business profession, and my Kaa-chan followed him. My Otouto Sasuke, along with my Oji-san Madara and cousin Shisui were the only ones to support my decision to go into the music profession. When I got accepted into one of the most prestigious orchestral colleges in the country I was ecstatic. Of course my Tou-san forbid me from going, so I moved out and went anyway. I haven't spoken to him since. After college I composed a few songs that were later used in movies, and I started writing music for commercials and other things. I suppose you could say I too became a free-lancer, and it worked for a while, but I soon got bored with it and went back to college to become a teacher. The rest is history, I taught for a few years before deciding to become a professor."

Shocked at how much Itachi revealed, Deidara reached over the table and grabbed his hand in a form of comfort. "What about your family, un? I know my family didn't support me or anything demo I still talk to them on occasion, un."

Squeezing Deidara's tan hand, a small sad smile crossed Itachi's lips. "I haven't spoken to my Kaa-chan or Tou-san in over six years, demo not from lack of trying. My Tou-san is a proud and strict man, and when I walked out of his house, against his orders, he basically disowned me, and forbid anyone in my family to try and contact me. Sasuke still talks to me behind my Tou-san's back and gives me updates on how everyone is doing, and I speak to Madara often, he is actually the owner and founder of this club. Shisui is my best friend and we share a flat together not too far from your apartment."

The sad moment was broken when their waiter walked in with their food. Angst defused, Deidara and Itachi spent the rest of the night in comfortable and easy going conversation. After dinner, Itachi gave Deidara a private tour of the Akatsuki, and told him that he was invited to become a member. Once Itachi explained the perks of being a member Deidara couldn't help but agree to become a permanent associate. Itachi explained that he would take care of everything; he told Deidara that once everything was set, he would give him his membership card and everything that came with being an affilate.

It was almost one in the morning by the time they pulled into the parking lot at Deidara's apartment complex. Turning off his bike, Itachi walked Deidara to his apartment, both talking comfortably, joking and laughing along the way. Reaching the door, Deidara pulled out his keys and turned to bid his date a farewell.

"I had wonderful time tonight Itachi-kun, un. Thank you for the wonderful dinner and I'm sure being part of the Akatsuki is going to be a blast, un!"

Smiling, Itachi leaned forward and pulled Deidara into a sweet kiss. Letting out a soft gasp of surprise, Deidara threaded his fingers through Itachi's loose hair, pulling him closer to him as he opened his lips and traced the dark haired mans lips with his tongue. Smirking, Itachi reached up and cupped Deidara's flushed cheek accepted his invitation and met the blonde's tongue with his own.

They stood there kissing in the dimly lit hallway for a few more moments before both pulled away, breathing heavily. Stroking Deidara's cheek, Itachi leaned in and gave him another small peck on the lips before pulling him into a hug. He nuzzled his face into Deidara's neck, taking in the sweet, yet musky male scent that sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

Deidara wrapped his arms tightly around Itachi's waist and buried his face in the slender males' chest, breathing in the crisp and woodsy scent of his aftershave.

"Deidara," he started in a husky voice, his breath against the fair haired mans neck, "I like you a lot. More than I've liked anyone. Would you be willing to be my boyfriend?"

Tightening his grip on Itachi's waist, Deidara nodded into his chest, before pulling back and bringing Itachi into another passionate kiss. When they broke apart again, Deidara panted out a low, "I would love to, un" in a rasping tone.

Smirking, Itachi kissed his new boyfriend once more, before bidding a goodbye and a promise of meeting up the next day before strutting down the hall, back towards the exit. Blushing, Deidara unlocked his door and entered his apartment, intent on taking a nice cold shower before bed, and getting rid of the problem that arose in his pants during the intense make out session.

After that the two professors were practically inseparable. At first, Deidara was a bit skeptical if Itachi would continue to be interested in him after he brought up the conversation of their physical relationship. He wasn't comfortable having sex with anyone so early into a relationship, and he wasn't one for casual sex either. But much to his surprise, Itachi found it admirable, and agreed that if he wasn't comfortable, then he wouldn't push the issue.

With that talk out of the way, Deidara opened himself up and began to be himself around Itachi, and Itachi did much the same. They went out every day that week, whether it was hanging out at each other's places and watching movies or going out to dinner. Once school started, and their lives became busier, they went out every weekend instead. They mutually decided that every Saturday night was date night, and they would take turns taking each other out.

As months passed, they grew closer and on their one year anniversary Itachi asked Deidara if he would be willing to move in together. Deidara who had been thinking along the same lines for the past month quickly agreed and they began talk of where they would live. It was later decided that they would wait until the end of the month, when Deidara's monthly rent was due and they would move his stuff into the flat Itachi shared with Shisui.

Having met Shisui plenty of times, and finding him a funny, yet slightly perverted person, Deidara didn't mind that he'd be sharing a place with his boyfriend as well as his boyfriend's cousin. Shisui, who had taken a liking to Deidara as soon as they met was ecstatic and was quick to accept and help when moving day arrived.

A week after moving in with each other, they had sex for the first time. The whole occasion was very special to Deidara who had remained abstinent since his horrible break up in Iwagakure. For Itachi it was just as special because it was a symbol of the trust Deidara was putting in him.

As they were lying together in the aftermath of their passion, Itachi contemplated where he was in life. He had a stable job, a nice place to live, friends and family that cared about him and a wonderful boyfriend who trusted him so explicably with not only his body but his heart.

His own heart warmed at the thought of the trust they had in each other and Itachi realized something. He loved Deidara. He was _in love _with Deidara. So as he was holding his beloved boyfriend in his arms, cuddling together, he whispered his words of love and devotion to the man he gave his heart to.

Deidara, who had known he was in love with Itachi since the day they moved in together, turned over in his lover's arms and kissed him passionately. Pulling away he affectionately kissed light butterfly kisses all of Itachi's face as he mumbled over and over how much he loved and adored him.

They made love the rest of the night and all the next day, expressing their love in not only words but actions. Their relationship continued to grow stronger and stronger with every day they spent together. They had their spats, and fights but both would never go to sleep angry at one another. They talked and always worked everything out, even if it was hard at times.

On their two year anniversary, Itachi proposed. They were having dinner at the Akatsuki, in the same room they had their first date, with the same waiter and food when Itachi began his confession. He sat next to his long time boyfriend, holding his hands in his own as looked deep into Deidara's sparkling sapphire eyes.

"Deidara, we've been through many rough, and wonderful times, and with every passing day I can' t help but love you more. I love your happy, funny personality. I love how even in the worst of times you can light up my life and make me smile. I love the time and effort you put into everything you do. I love your adorable smile, and cute speech impediment. I love how I can get lost in your dazzling eyes. I love how my heart races at the mere thought of you and I lose my ability to breath around you. I love you with every fiber of my being Deidara, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man alive?"

With tears streaming down his face, Deidara let out a choked sob as he nodded his head. "H-hai! O-of course I will Itachi, un!" Jumping up, Deidara climbed into his fiancé's lap and kissed him passionately as Itachi took out a box with a gold engagement ring. He slid the sleek, yet elegant gold band on Deidara's ring finger before pulling him back into a loving kiss.

The next few months were spent planning their small yet intimate wedding. They invited only their closest friends and family and upon Deidara's insistence, Itachi sent an invitation to his parents. Sasuke and Shisui, who were ecstatic about the wedding, helped wherever and whenever they could, even enlisting the help of their girlfriends Yuki and Kane.

With the help of all their friends, the wedding took place four months later at a beautiful church that was large, and theatrical (much like the "bride"-to-be ). There were murals and exquisite sculptures everywhere and Deidara was practically in heaven. Itachi was in for a surprise, because not ten minutes before the wedding began, his parents arrived.

While they had yet to meet the bride, his Kaa-chan expressed how happy she was that he was getting married. Mikoto had known her son was interested in men for a while, but both had yet to inform Fugaku, setting him up for a shock when instead of a coy, sexy woman walking down the isle in a beautiful, intricate kimono, it was a man.

Deidara was the epitome of beauty and grace when he walked down the isle in his wedding kimono (insisted upon by Itachi). Embarrassed that he was forced into a kimono by pleading onyx eyes, his cheeks remained flushed as everyone watched him throughout the wedding. When he reached Itachi all his worries, fears, doubts and embarrassments flew out of his mind as he took in his sexy groom.

Their eyes stayed locked throughout the entire ceremony, not paying mind to anyone else. The only time their attention shifted was when they said their vows and 'I do's'.

"Deidara, most of my life I've been alone; of my own violation I suppose, but when I met you I knew you were different. You were so shy and polite and you were down to earth and you took an interest in my passions and dreams. When I first saw you I knew you were meant for me and I had to have you." Itachi smiled a bright and happy smile as he rubbed soothing circles on Deidara's hand with his thumb. "And now I will have you. For the rest of our lives you will belong to me and I will belong to you. I love you Deidara and I vow to spend the rest of this life and the afterlife loving you, and worshiping you, and doing whatever I can to make you the happiest man, just as you have made me. "

Tears began streaming down Deidara's face as Itachi finished his vows and slid the wedding band on his ring finger. Clearing his throat as much as he could, Deidara looked deep into Itachi's eyes as he made his own vow.

"Itachi, I have spent most of my life getting torn down and insulted and told I would never amount to anything, but when I met you, it was like none of their insults mattered, because you thought my art was beautiful, and you thought I was skilled, un. It was as if your opinion far outweighed everyone else's, and it's true, un. You are the most important person in my life, and your opinion matters the most out of everyone's, and as long as you love my art I can continue to create it, un. You make me, whole, when you're away I feel empty and when you're near I feel wondrous and content, un. I love you with everything I am, and I vow to love you and worship you, and make you as happy as I can from this life, the next and for all eternity, un."

Much to Itachi's own surprise, tears began forming in his eyes as Deidara slipped his gold band on his finger. Holding them back, Itachi smiled a beautiful love filled smile and clenched Deidara's hand in his own as they turned to the alter and said their 'I do's'.

Their first kiss as a married couple was like they were reborn into a new life together. It was soft, and sweet, yet passionate and hungry at the same time. As they walked out of the church a married couple, they held on to each other, never letting go as they made their way to the reception which was going to be held at the Akatsuki. They spent the entire reception sending each other hungry look and passing touches as they were pulled back and forth between their friends and family. Much to Fugaku's ire, he much liked Deidara and found him to be a nice person. Mikoto, who could not have been prouder of her son and the man he married, took an instant liking to the blonde bride.

Deidara for his part continued to act as if everything were perfect, when in fact he could not wait for the reception to end and the honeymoon to begin. All night Itachi had been sending him smoldering and hungry looks, which he sent back just as smoldering and hungry. Itachi had caught him numerous times admiring the fit of his traditional wedding clothes, and Deidara could do nothing but smirk and continue on watching his sexy husband.

Every minute felt like an eternity when finally the reception was over and the last guest left with prosperous wishes for their marriage. Turning to his bride, Itachi pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss before leading him to the limo he rented to take them to their honeymoon location.

While Deidara worried and fussed over all of the other wedding details, Itachi took the honeymoon on as his own project. He kept everything he had planned hidden as he worked on their honeymoon plans and simultaneously worked on his wedding gift to his sexy blonde.

Taking a blindfold that was sitting on the seat beside him, Itachi kissed his 'wife' and covered those alluring blue eyes. To distract Deidara so he wouldn't figure out where they were going, Itachi pulled him into his lap and began to kiss and nibble on his exposed neck, causing the blonde to groan softly and thread his fingers through his husbands' obsidian locks that were left down for the ceremony.

When the car came to a stop, both men pulled back from each other's lips gasping for air. Grinding his erection into Deidara's ass, Itachi smirked at his man's moan and sat him on the seat once more as he climbed out of the back of the limo and turned back to pull his 'wife' into his arms. Making sure the blindfold was securely in place, Itachi lead Deidara towards his surprise.

Placing Deidara in a specific spot, he stood behind him and slowly removed the blindfold before wrapping his arms around the speechless man's waist.

When Deidara opened his eyes and saw the house he was speechless. It was a beautiful two story house with a small porch leading up to the front door and a two car garage. Even with the black trim and pale blue paneling, it still had a traditional feel along with a huge yard. There were no houses nearby and it looked like they had no neighbors for a least a mile.

Turning around, Deidara leaped into Itachi's arms sobbing as he buried his face in his husbands chest.

"I-It's so beautiful, un! I-Is it for us, un?"

Chuckling at Deidara, Itachi hugged him and began running his fingers through his loose golden locks.

"Yes Deidei," he kissed his crown of pale hair, "This is for us. I found and bought this house a few months ago when you started planning the wedding and I began to renovations so that it would be perfect for our honeymoon. This is my wedding gift to you; well really it's for both of us. Everything is already here, and I even had most of our stuff moved here since you were staying in a hotel with your family. Why don't we go take a look inside?"

Itachi shifted his hold on Deidara and held him bridal style as he walked up the walkway and to the front door which had a big red bow in the center. Careful not the drop his precious cargo, he opened the door and stepped into the wide and open entryway. Smiling, he set Deidara on his feet to let him wonder around and taken their new home, only to get a smirk as Deidara rushed up the stairs.

"You can look around if you want, un. I'm going to find the bedroom, un." He called back as he disappeared into the hallway upstairs.

Chuckling at his bride's enthusiasm, Itachi slowly began to loosen the ties of his wedding clothes as he calmly made his way up the stairs and to the bedroom where he found Deidara once again speechless at the sight of their lavish room.

The room was two master bedrooms combined, taking up a good half of the second floor. There was a king sized bed with black silk sheets, a down comforter and millions of goose feather pillows. Above the bed was a beautiful painting of Deidara's that was the main inspiration of the room with its dark and bold colors, its smooth and soft finish and its dark and passionate atmosphere. In the far corner of the room sat Itachi's prized baby grand piano next to a stone fireplace that had a soft rug, lain in front of the hearth.

Gasping in wonder Deidara turned and kissed Itachi once again with everything he had. "It's perfect, un! I love it, un! I love you, un!"

Smirking, Itachi gently nudged Deidara towards the bed as he stalked forward with a predatory gleam in his eye. "Why don't you show me?"

Giggling, Deidara shuffled over to the edge of the bed with an expectant look on his face. "You're going to have to help me out of this kimono you made me wear, un."

Smirking, Itachi came up behind Deidara and started to loosen the obi holding the many pieces of the kimono together. Leaning down he began nibbling at Deidara's neck as he slowly began to remove each piece of cloth covering his lean form from view.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look in this Kimono? I had to restrain myself from jumping you and ripping every piece of clothing from your body and taking you right on the dance floor." He whispered as he nipped Deidara's ear lobe and pushed the last piece of Kimono off his shoulder causing the cloth to fall, with a rustle, to the floor revealing his nude body.

Groaning softly, Deidara turned to face his husband, his skin glowing in the dim light, and began to remove the loosened fabric hanging off Itachi's tall, muscular frame. As their clothes lay abandoned on the ground, they took the time to admire each other's bodies, taking in what they missed from being abstinent until the wedding.

Smiling, Itachi pushed Deidara back onto the bed before straddling his nude hips, grinding his hard cock against the blonde's. Moaning softly, Deidara arched his hips and ground his hips upward, causing more friction. Reaching up, Deidara pulled him down into a fervent kiss, his tongue plunging and plundering hungrily as he continued to grind against Itachi's stiff cock.

Growling, Itachi pulled back and began to lick and kiss his way down Deidara's panting form, his hands ghosting along his 'wife's' body, groping and caressing his chest, stomach and thighs. Mewing in pleasure, Deidara arched his back and clenched his fist in Itachi's hair when his lover began licking and nibbling on the head of his rigid cock.

Nuzzling Deidara's inner thigh, Itachi began stroking his shaft and softly massaging his hairless balls as he nibbled and licked at the mushroom shaped head. Taking the head into his mouth he began to bob down on Deidara's thick hard cock.

Moaning, Deidara began to squirm in pleasure as Itachi continued to worship his dick. Just as he could feel his end coming Itachi pulled away, eliciting a groan of frustration from the fair-haired man. Flipping his lover onto his stomach, Itachi positioned him on his hands and knees before leaning down and nuzzling his face in Deidara's ass. Licking and nibbling, Itachi groped and kneaded the perk, tan cheeks before spreading them and thrusting his tongue into Deidara's tight little asshole.

Deidara let out a cry of surprise and pleasure as Itachi proceeded to devour his ass. His tongue was slick and rough as he licked, nipped and thrust it in and out preparing him for his cock. Pulling back, Itachi reached around and shoved his fingers in Deidara's open mouth, his voice husky and guttural.

"Suck," He commanded as he ground his cock against Deidara's ass. Groaning, Deidara took Itachi's fingers in his mouth and sucked, wetting them with his tongue. Once his fingers were dripping in saliva, Itachi removed them and spread Deidara's ass wide open as he inserted his index finger.

Whimpering at the slight pain, Deidara arched his back as Itachi quickly began thrusting his finger in and out while reaching around and stroking his cock. A few moments later Itachi added another finger as he sped up his fondling. Pausing in his stroking, he reached down and caressed Deidara's clenching balls as he began to scissor his fingers, stretching his tight ass.

Moaning, Deidara began to thrust back against Itachi as another finger was added. Sweat glistening and dripping down his flexing muscles, Deidara growled in frustration when Itachi's warm, wet fingers disappeared from his ass.

Chuckling softly at his lover's grumbles of protest, Itachi moved in front of Deidara's panting form and stroked the crown of his head as he forced the blonde's face down on his throbbing erection. Groaning in pleasure he ran his fingers through Deidara's soft, silky hair as his cock was sucked and eaten.

­Practically purring, Deidara sucked and lapped at the swollen head of Itachi's monstrous cock, making sure to soak every inch of him to make penetration as easy and quick as possible. Once his dick was saturated in saliva Itachi pulled back panting and resumed his position behind the panting, wiggling ass of his 'wife'.

Palming Deidara's ass cheeks, he groped and kneaded them before spreading them as far as they could go and nestling the tip of his cock at Deidara's entrance. Deidara lowered the upper half of his body, giving Itachi a more open view of his spouse's wet asshole. Aligning himself, Itachi got a firm hold on Deidara's hips and slowly began to force the head of his cock past the slightly loosened ring of muscles.

Whining at the pain, Deidara crossed his arms and buried his face in them as he clenched comforter. Groaning, Itachi tightened his hold on his lover's hips and quickly thrust himself so far in Deidara's ass that their aching balls slapped against each other.

Arching his back Deidara moaned at the feeling of being connected so intimately with his love. He felt so filled and complete having Itachi inside of him, stretching him to the extreme. Pausing a few moments, Itachi began to run his hands along the length of his lover's body as he got used to the intrusion after such a long absence.

Unable to hold still any longer, Itachi slowly began to grind his hips in a circular motion, causing both to groan at the sensation. Slowly they began to move in sync with smooth, unhurried thrusts, their moans of pleasure echoing throughout the large room.

As the pressure built, their bodies slicked with perspiration, their panting and mews of pleasure escalated. Reaching around Deidara's waist, Itachi grasped his lover's throbbing cock and began stroking in time with their thrusts. With a feral cry of rapture, Deidara arched his back as he something inside him snapped and he came all over his stomach and Itachi's groping hand.

As Deidara's ass clenched around his pulsing groin, Itachi grunted and moaned loudly as he came deep inside his spouse. Panting heavily both collapsed side by side on the bed. Wrapping his sweaty arm around Deidara's panting form; he buried his face in the loose golden locks that were spread across their black pillows. Nuzzling his nose in the silky strands, Itachi slowly removed his flaccid cock from Deidara's spasming ass and turned his lover over to cuddle.

Sighing in content, Deidara pulled himself close to his Itachi's chest and cuddled as he ran his fingers through the dark, silky locks spilling over his relaxed, sweaty shoulder. "I love you, Itachi, un." He whispered in a hoarse and satisfied tone.

Smiling, Itachi pulling him close, he breathed in his love's sweet and musky scent. "I love you too Deidei. This is only the beginning, we have the rest of our lives together and I know there will not be a day that I will not thank everything I am that I met you."

As the sun set on the horizon, the fading glow illuminated the room as the two lovers turned soul mates slept peacefully together united forever under the sun, moon and stars.

**THE END**

* * *

**Glossary :**

**Blue Man Group:** If you don't know, the Blue man group is basically a band of sorts that paint their bodies a bright vivid Blue... It's Kinda cool...

**Iwagakure Meal:** . I don't know what kinds of food Iwa has, nor do I know the names of any actual Japanese food dishes so I just made this up. The Iwagakure meal is a platter of the most famous delicacies of the Iwa nation.

**MFA** (If there is such a thing): **M**asters in **F**ine **A**rts. If this is non-existent then just replace with BFA (Bachelors in Fine Arts).

**Becoming a Professor at a University/College: **I have no idea how long this really takes, and what steps one must go through to become a professor at a University/College. For the sake of the time line I just made shit up. I didn't want them to be over the age of 30 so...

**The House:** As for the house, I was thinking it's basically a perfect hybrid of modern architecture and traditional Japanese style and culture. Its two stories, and colored to fit Itachi and Deidara, but the style of the house is mostly traditional.

**Ending:** Totally lame ending I know, demo I couldn't think of a good way to end it unless I just left it after Itachi's comment. Anyway, I hope you liked this, and I have to say Itachi and Deidara make some sexy Emos.

Aditional Author Note: I wrote this for Hotaru-chan because her OTP is ItaDei and I love her lots and lots.

Daisuki! 3

Kina


End file.
